Hoenn Adventures
by MaidenMelancholy
Summary: Join Sapphire May , Ruby Brendan , and Emerald Wally as they travel across Hoenn


A young man of about 16 hopped out of the Moving truck looking at his new home. He had short white hair, with a black and red head band, a red and black long sleeved shirt, with matching black pants.

"How do you like our new home Ruby?"

His mother asked as she stood next to him her brown hair contrasted with his white hair. Ruby looked up at his mother, with a heavy sigh he walked into his new home. Machoke were moving the furniture in placing it in its correct place. The house was nice but he missed his old home in Goldenrod city in the Johto region, he missed the big city life. Since his father became the new gym leader of Petalberg city, Ruby and his mom had to move to Hoenn, to be closer.

"Honey why don't you go have a look at your new room"

He slowly ascended the stairs leading to his room.

"...at least my room is set up right"

He said standing in the door way peering into his new room. Its walls were painted Midnight blue, and were covered with Pokémon Contest posters, his television against the wall and the computer in the left corner of the room. There were sky blue curtains and sheets on the bed. As you could probably already tell Ruby was an aspiring Pokémon coordinator. He walked over to his bed sitting down with a heavy sigh.

"So do you like your room?"

His mother appeared in the door way.

"Yeah…its okay, I'm going to go check out the neighborhood." Ruby said. His mother watched him as disappeared down the stairwell.

"Moving is always so hard for teens." She said to herself.

Ruby walk along the outskirts of the Littleroot town, He missed his old home, at least there he had friends and in the city there was always something to do.

It was then that he heard a cry in the distance getting closer and closer.

"BEWARE THE GRASS!! BEWARE THE GRASS!!

He turned around to see a small boy run up to him

"What do you want kid?"

"THERE ARE DANGEROUS POKEMON IN THE GRASS; IF YOU GO IN THEY WILL ATTACK YOU! THAT'S WHY I NEED TO WARN EVERYONE I SEE!!

"What you NEED is to take a chill pill. Now beat it kid you're starting to bug me"

Ruby said as he headed toward the route from town

"No, No Don't Go Into The Grass!"

The boy wrapped his arms around Ruby's legs

"That's it!"

Ruby grabbed the kid my his shirt and tossed him into the grass

"There's nothing wrong with the grass" He said obviously annoyed. Just then a Mightyena jumped out the grass and attacked the little boy then dragged him into the forest.

"...ok...note to self beware the grass"

He thought as he headed back into town. Distant cries for help could be heard coming from the direction of the grass.

(Back in town)

Ruby came to a stop in front of the house next to his. He walked in looking around he saw a woman in the kitchen.

"Um, hi. I'm Ruby you new neighbor"

The woman turned around looking at him

"Oh hi Ruby, come on in, oh don't waste your time knocking, just come right in, don't use a doorbell or anything." her voice stung with sarcasm, "I'm Mrs. Birch.

"More like Mrs. B****" Ruby muttered to himself

"What was that dear?"

"Oh nothing" He lied

"Well since you're here why don't you go upstairs and meet my daughter Sapphire"

Ruby looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Um okay." Ruby said skeptically and began to head up stairs. As he reached the room upstairs he saw a girl sitting at her computer. Walking over, he lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Um...hi, I'm you new neighbor..."

"HIYA!!"

She grabbed his hand quick as lightning and flipped him across the room. Ruby hit the wall and landed on the floor with a thud.

"...ouch."

She looked closer at her victim and was relieved to see it was a teenager like her. Instead of the perverted old man from down the street.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

She ran over to helped Ruby to his feet.

"Its just when I'm with my mom I never know who will come in my room next. She's got issues or something. So, um what's your name?"

"Ruby" he says as he dusts himself off. "I'm your new neighbor"

"Oh so you're the new kid, nice to meet you" she held out her hand causing Ruby to flinch.

"It's to shake; I'm not going to flip you again... well at least not now."

Ruby reluctantly reached out his own hand to shake hers.

"Well I don't bite."

"I don't know that." Ruby replied. Sapphire grabbed his hand and connected it with hers shaking it firmly

"You're strong for a girl"

"Well thanks I...oh crap I forgot I got to go help my dad out on route 103 so I'll be going"

Sapphire quickly grabbed her bag from her computer desk.

"Go, go, go." she began to rush Ruby out of her room.

"Ok, ok I'm leaving" he says as Sapphire rushes him down the stairs.

Again Ruby walks the outskirts of town.

"This place is so boring"

"Why didn't you help me!!"

Ruby turns around to find the small boy from earlier standing in front of him all bandaged up. With cuts and bruises all over

". . . do I know you?

Ruby asked with a confused look on his face.

"Y-your telling me you forgot?"

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of cries of help.

"It sounds like its coming from route 101" the boy pointed out

"WOW, you are so observant are you a detective?"

Ruby asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"I'm going to check it you." Ruby took off running in the direction of the cries.

"Well I'm not, I'm staying right here." The little boy yelled.

Ruby soon came to a clearing and found the source of the pleads for help. A man was fleeing up a tree from a Poochyena.

"Oh thank god someone has come to save me" The man said as he looked toward Ruby

"Save you from what" Ruby looked at the harmless Pokémon before him.

"Save me from these vicious Pokémon" the man yelled

"But...but that thinks only a foot high, you're like 10 times bigger than it." Ruby said to the man, doubted that he was in any danger.

"Not him, them!" he said as he pointed to something behind Ruby. Ruby turned around to find the he was face to face with two angry looked Mightyena.

"You're a trainer right? Fight them off with you Pokémon."

Ruby backed away slowly from the approaching Mightyena.

"B-but I don't battle, I'm a Pokémon coordinator." he was now backed up against the tree the man was in.

"That doesn't matter right now just call out your Pokémon." Ruby was a little reluctant but he reached for his belt as slowly possible (as not the agitate the Mightyena any further) and pulled out a poke ball.

"Feebas, Stage On!" Ruby spun around and tossed the poke ball into the air, and in a flash of light a Feebas landed in front of him.

"A Feebas!?" the man shouted "What are you going to do with that!?"

"Well I told you what my Pokémon were for contest only, don't get mad at me." Ruby replied feeling that his help was unwanted.

"The only kind of contest that thing would is an ugly contest." said the man as he pointed out Feebas's sickly look, torn looking fins, and unappealing color.

"That's it; we don't have to stand for this." Ruby called Feebas back to its poke ball. "Screw you! I'm going home!" But the Mightyena weren't so keen on Ruby's plans, they growled angrily at Ruby as he attempted to leave.

"Okay Look inside my bag there should be a poke ball in there, use the Pokémon inside."

Ruby looked at the bag on the ground, reaching over slowly with his foot he slowly pulled the bag over to him, and reached into the bag and looked inside there was a name tag inside that said "Professor Birch" in the bag he saw the poke ball, took it out and called upon the Pokémon inside.

"Go...whatever you are and beat those things!"

"Wow that's some kinda battle cry you got there kid." said professor Birch sarcastically.

Out of the poke ball came a small orange bird.

"That's a Torchic it's the small chick Pokémon, it's a fire type, its attacks are; Ember, scratch, peck, and focus energy." stated professor Birch

"Wow you're really smart I guess they call you a professor for a reason." said Ruby in amazement

"No I just read from this book" he waved the small Pokémon research book.

"Bastard, I'm going home." Ruby stared to turn back to town

"No wait they'll eat me" he said frightened

"Ok chick thing do that fire thing you do." Ruby said lacking confidence in what to do.

"Do that fire thing you do? What kinda command is that? Tell it you use ember"

"Ok use ember!" the small Pokémon shot small hot flames from its mouth, but the flames missed the Mightyena. The attack angering them further the launched forward to attack with their sharp claws and teeth baring. The first Mightyena used a Bite attack on Torchic, but Ruby grabbed the small bird, narrowly avoiding the attack, he and Torchic fell to ground. The second Mightyena jumped up into the air aiming a Slash attack straight for Ruby and Torchic, all they could do was close their eyes awaiting the pain that would soon be coming.

"Mudkip, water gun." Yelled a familiar female voice.

"Treecko, Bulletseed." The second voice clearly a male's and not as familiar.

Ruby opened his eyes to find both Mightyena fainted. Standing over him was Sapphire with a small blue Pokémon standing on her shoulders, next to her stood a boy with green hair and white shirt, and light green pants; he was holding a small green Pokémon in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Sapphire said reaching her hand out to help Ruby up.

"No, my clothes are all dirty." Ruby said getting to his feet. "But other than that I'm okay, thanks for saving me.

"All thanks goes to these little guys." Sapphire said referring to the two Pokémon. "This is my Mudkip and that's Emerald and his Treecko."

"Hi nice to meet you." Emerald said in as shyly

"Nice to meet you too." said Ruby with a grand smile "and thank you for saving me, those things almost got me." He said theatrically as if we would faint at any moment.

"You weren't in that much danger." Sapphire said skeptically.

"I was the one in danger." said professor Birch as he climbed down from his tree.

"You weren't in any danger you were up that tree the whole time. You were going to just sit there and watch me get mauled by those Pokémon." Ruby yelled at the professor.

"No I hasn't…I, um. I…I saw Sapphire in the distance coming with her little friend." Professor Birch said in his defense.

"That aside I'm just glad that everyone's safe."

"He means glade that he's safe." Sapphire whispered.

"Anyway, Sapphire it looks like you were able to find Emerald." Birch said changing the subject.

"Yes, thank you for the Treecko sir." Emerald smiled down at the Treecko he held in his arms.

"Well, why don't you three come to my lab, I have something important I would like to give you." He turned to leave, heading back toward Littleroot.

"W-wait your Pokémon" Ruby called to Professor Birch, only now realizing he was still holding on to Torchic.

"Keep him, you need him." Birch yell form a distance.

"What's he mean by that."

"Never mind that." Sapphire put her left arm around Emerald's neck and her right around Ruby's, pulling them shoulder to shoulder…to shoulder.

"I have a proposition, how would you guys like to join me as I travel the region, going through difficult trials, defeating evil organizations and saving the world form legendary Pokémon as we fulfill our dreams."

"What?" Emerald and Ruby said simultaneously with confused looks upon their faces.

"Come on, don't you guys have dreams?" She released them from their choke holds of death.

"I'm going to earn all the Hoenn gym badges and defeat the Elite Four, and become champion of Hoenn.

Ruby hoped up onto a nearby tree stump as if it were a stage.

"Well I'm going to win the Grand Festival and become Top coordinator!"

"I want to be a world famous Pokémon researcher and discover a new species of Pokémon."

Emerald said timidly

"Then it's settled." Sapphire pulled Ruby form atop his stump.

"W-what's settled." Emerald asked hesitantly.

"I didn't settle anything." Ruby said skeptically.

"Emerald you go see what my dad wants and I'll go help Ruby pack."

"Pack for what." Ruby could barely get his words out before Sapphire sprinted down the path home dragging Ruby in her wake, leaving Emerald to bewildered.

Ruby dodged as shirt as it flew by, "What are you doing to my room crazy lady?" he dodged another shirt, only to have a pair of shorts land in his face.

"If we're going on an adventure we need adventure clothes." Sapphire picked up a shirt examining it before tossing it behind her like the other rejects.

"Hey! I like this shirt, it's cute." Ruby picked up the discarded shirt.

"What's going on in here?" Ruby's mother came into the room.

"I'm being kidnapped, and my wardrobe is being violated!" Ruby yelled picking up his rejected clothing.

"We're going on an adventure." shaking her head at lime green shirt in her hands.

"Oh I remember when I kidnapped your father to go on an adventure with me." she said with a nostalgic gaze in her eyes. "Oh that reminds me honey. Here's your birthday presents. These running shoes and this new bag."

"But… my birthday was five months ago." Ruby said confused

"Look you could sit here and complain about how we forgot you birthday, or you could accept the gifts."

"You forgot my birthday?" Ruby wined, eyes welling with tears.

"I'm just kidding, honey" His mother handed him his gifts. "Now let's get you packed."

Emerald stood in front of Professor Birch's lab, looking up at the large building before entering. The lab looked a lot smaller inside, duo to all the clutter. Floor was covered with stacks of Pokémon books and research papers; there were also some large machines that Emerald wasn't sure of what it did.

"Yes! Found them!" Professor Birch yelled as he erupted form a pile of books. Emerald, Scared by the professor's sudden appearance let out a scream (no, not a manly yell, a totally girly scream.)

"Ha ha, sorry about that young man didn't mean to scare you." Emerald stood breathing heavily holding his chest.

"A man your age shouldn't be that jumpy." Birch gave Emerald a bone breaking pat on the back."

"Ouch… but I'm only 16"

"I remember when I was 16 blah blahblah that's when they discovered fire blah blah blah blah so we called it "the wheel" blahblah blah blah blah and that was the last time anyone saw a dinosaur…"

"Um sir wasn't there something you wanted to give me?" Emerald interrupted.

"Oh yeah, that what I was looking for before you came. I want to give you, Sapphire, and Ruby these poke'dexes." Birch handed Emerald three poke'dexes. "There like Encyclopedias for pokemon. It will help you on your journey. Oh and I would like you guys to help me… Emerald?" Professor Birch looked around, but Emerald was gone.

Emerald slowly and silently closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Sapphire said as she walked up, tugging an unhappy looking Ruby behind her.

"Ssshhhh, your dads being boring." Emerald warned her.

"Again? Christ, we better get going then. Look out world here comes Hoenn's future. Champion, Top Coordinator, and foremost authority in Pokémon research! Let's go!"

"You are way too excited about this." Ruby said grumpily

"And now that Ruby and I are all packed and ready to go, let's set out!" Sapphire marched forward, in a upbeat tone. Ruby and Emerald walking lazily behind her.


End file.
